The God of Mischief and the Billionaire Playboy
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots that people have given me prompts to do on tumblr. Most are humorous. FROSTIRON AND SMARTASS FAMILY
1. Gifts From a Stalker

_Loved the idea for this one! _

_Prompt: Someone has been leaving extravagant gifts in the middle of Tony's lobby. It goes on for months until he finally tracks down his secret is completely embarrassed and in complete denial_

* * *

**_Gifts from a Stalker_**

It had been weeks, no months, since Tony had started to receive strange, yet endearing, gifts. If had started off with small things. Flowers, chocolate, normal things. Of course he flaunted it saying he had a secret admirer. Slowly it got more extreme. At one point there was a full grown horse in the middle of Tony's office. That was an interesting day. It had gotten to extreme so Tony had put it upon himself to find this admirer.

After months of searching he had found an address. He went up to the door and knocked. He then heard some noises behind the door until it opened. There standing in a t-shirt and blue jeans was the one and only god of mischief. Loki looked surprised to find Tony standing there.

A second later the door was slammed shut. Tony was shocked to say the least. He must have gotten the wrong address. There is no possible way Loki was the admirer.

The door slowly opened again.

"Why are you here Stark." Loki growled out.

"Uh…" For once Tony was lost for words.

"I am waiting." Loki said impatiently.

"It is rude to have company stand outside." Tony retorted after finding himself again.

"You are no company of mine." Loki said trying to hide the inside of his apartment.

"Oh come on! Let me in. I don't want to talk out here. After all you are my stalker are you not?" Tony stated in a matter of fact tone, still believe he had the wrong address.

Loki stood there a few seconds, "What are you talking about mortal?"

Tony rolled his eyes before pushing his way into the apartment. It was small, but big enough for one person. It seemed very clean.

"Nice house. How do you pay rent? I bet it is by insults. What crazy person would allow you to live here." Tony joked as he continued to walk around the house.

"How dare you say that. Mrs. Hudson is a nice old women and you would be well to not say such things like that about her." Loki growled still trying to get Tony out of the door. "Would you please exit the vicinity. You are grating my nervous."

It was then Tony found what he had been looking for. A small package was poking out of the closet. Tony being nosy went an picked it up and found his name plastered on it. Before he could read any more Loki snatched it away from him.

Tony looked up at the god only to find him bright red. Tony couldn't help himself. He started to laugh really loud. Loki's glare only made him laugh harder.

"Do you find this funny Stark?" Loki said with a lot less venom then Tony was expecting.

"Why you of all people?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe you are more welcoming then most." Loki mumbled still bright as a cherry.

"Sorry. It is just you were not what I was expecting as my stalker." Tony said finally able to breath again.

Loki looked at Tony before saying "Now that you have ruined what ever dignity I had left will you please leave."

"But I wanna stay!" Tony pouted, "I just found out the god of mischief is my stalker and he lives in an apartment not to far away from Avengers Tower." He had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Well. You will have to leave soon because I have to go to work in 20 minutes so leave now and I wont kill you where you stand." Loki said heading for the door.

"You have a job to?" Oh I have to know where you work now!" Tony started to follow Loki and planed to follow him to where ever he worked as well. Lets just say, Loki will make sure Tony never knows where his new job is ever.

* * *

_Well it was fun making Tony annoy Loki ;D_


	2. Collection of Scarves

_****I actually missed this one at first 0_o _

___PROMPT: Frostiron: Loki's scarf collection goes out of control._

* * *

**_The Collection of Scarves_**

"What the hell!" Tony yelled as he waked into Loki's walk in closet.

"Why do you have so many scarves?" Tony exclaimed as he looked at the huge pile of scarves that covered the floor.

"What do you mean? I need a scarf for every occasion." Loki said as he stepped into the closet.

"Really? What is this one for?" Tony asked picking up a bright orange one.

Loki stood there a moment. "It is for a meeting I had not to long ago with Hella. It really matches this suit right here." Loki replied as he picked up one of his many suits.

"I see. And have you ever worn it other then that?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Again Loki stood there for a couple of seconds. "No." He replied, regretfully.

"So you don't need this many. You could have worn a different one." It was then Tony noticed an interesting scarf. He reached over and pulled it out.

"Why do you even have this?" Tony held up a scarf with horses all over it.

"I like horses." Loki didn't say anymore about it.

"And I like my Iron Many suit, but I don't have a scarf with pictures of it on there." Tony stated dryly.

Loki grabbed at the scarf and put back in his pile. "It is none of your concern."

Tony let out a sigh realizing he wasn't going to win this round. "Fine! Just hurry up and chose one to wear! We are going to be late." And Tony walked out of the closet of strange and unusual scarves.


	3. Everlasting Sleep

_I really enjoyed this one ;D_

_Prompt: [Prompt] FROSTIRON: Tony gets cursed with Everlasting Sleep which can only be cured by the cliche'd kiss. Thankfully, it's not True Love's Kiss, but merely everyday, regular love. Problem: the closest thing Tony has to a relationship is a "secret" on-again, off-again thing with Loki, who isn't exactly a good guy._

* * *

**_Everlasting Sleep_**

"I shall kiss the man of iron and wake him from this slumber." Thor said in his heroic voice. "Though I do not feelings for Stark, I shall do this in order to save him."

"I don't think that will work, Thor." Steve said as the rest of the Avengers came into Stark's tower where they decided to put him.

"I think he started to go out with some person. We could ask them to stop by." Bruce said. Since he was science bros with Tony, He had been the one person that had been told of his secret relationship.

"He probably has a number in his phone." Clint offered.

Steve rummaged through Tony's things until he found his cell phone. He then handed if off to Bruce, since he knew nothing of technology.

Bruce flipped through the phone trying to find a person he hadn't heard of. He was about to give up when the Avengers heard something they definitely were not expecting.

A laugh echoed through the room. Thor recognized it and grabbed for his hammer. "Brother! Why do you show your face here?"

Loki, still unable to stop the laughter, put his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"I can see you all have a bit of a problem." Loki said though laughs.

"Answer the question." Steve said in his Captain voice.

"I might be able to help you with your problem." Loki said finally composing himself. "The person you are looking for would be under the name 'Lori' in his phone." Loki said glancing at Bruce.

Bruce scrolled through the numbers to find "Lori" and clicked the call button. It was then a noise came from the god of mischief. The song "Sexy and I Know It" started to play.

"That is the last time I let him use my phone." Loki mumbled as he took out a cell phone. Before clicking answer.

"You are the one Tony has been seeing?" Bruce said startled.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Possibly. Maybe I was just bored and wanted to see Tony down on his luck."

"Brother, I do not understand. You and the man of iron have been seeing each other?" Thor suddenly became ridged. "I will kill him." Thor turned to the sleeping Tony. Steve got in the way "Thor calm down." He then turned back to Loki.

"Will you… kiss Tony awake?" Steve said awkwardly.

Loki started to laugh again. "Maybe. I am not really in the mood. Plus, Tony never paid me back for the deal we made."

"What deal?" Natasha had the nerve to ask.

Loki slowly grinned. "Would you really like to know?"

Thor looked at that grin and knew it meant trouble. "I suggest we do not ask about what deal my brother is referring to."

"Are you going to help or not." Snapped Clint getting annoyed.

With a sigh Loki walked up to sleeping Tony. "I shall help."

Loki bent down and kissed Tony full on the lips. He was about to pull away only to feel a hand come up and push him back into the lips. Loki felt a tongue push into his mouth. He let the man roam his mouth for a little while before breaking away. He let out a small chuckle.

"As much as I enjoyed that with the next person, I don't think your friends are having as much fun." Loki smirked down at Tony, who now had no color in his face.

He got up as fast as he could, looking between each member of the team. "I can explain."

"I would like to hear that." Steve said in a mono-tone voice.

"He tried to get into my pants in one of the fights and I said he could." Loki interpreted him before he could really explain.

Suddenly, thunder clouds started to role in. A murderous Thor appeared in front of Tony.

"Wait no. That is not how it happened." Tony said waving his arms in a surrendering way."You shut up." He pointed to a giggling Loki.

"But this is so much fun." Loki complained.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You seriously are going to be the death of me."

"We are waiting." Steve interuppted there little talk.

"Well you see it all started with that fight in New York…"

* * *

_ehehehe _


	4. What Not To Wear

_I found this one very entertaining. _

_Prompt: frostiron, what not to wear (someone has a horrible taste in fashion sometimes, leading the other to set up an intervention or something)_

* * *

**What Not To Wear**

Tony was having a lazy day. He had nothing better to do so he was wearing a plain old t-shirt with a couple of holes in it with some jeans. He was sitting on the couch just watching Sherlock Holmes.

"What in Odin's name is _that_?" he heard a screech from behind him. He quickly turned to see the god of mischief pointing at him.

"What? Did I do something?" Tony said looking down at himself with concern.

"That hideous outfit. Where did you get such an awful shirt?" Loki said still outrages over Tony's clothes.

"Are you kidding me? It is just a shirt. Not like I am doing anything today." Tony said brushing off the god.

"No. I will not allow such an atrocity to continue." Loki snatched up the remote faster then Tony could stop him.

"Hey I was watching that!" He complained.

Loki ignored him as he changed it until it was on the show he was going to force Tony to watch.

"No. I am leaving." Tony got up to leave.

"You will sit here and watch Project Runway until you understand never to wear this outfit again." Loki said grabbing Tony's wrist.

"I will not watch this show." Tony said pulling his arm away from Loki.

"This is your last warning Anthony. Watch the show or you will regret it later." Loki stated, his eyes narrowing on Tony.

"Bye sweetheart!" Tony called as he left the room.

If Tony had stayed one more second he would have noticed the mischievous smirk that played across Loki's face.

* * *

Tony woke up the next. He had to get ready to go to meetings at SHIELD. He got up and dressed in one of his better outfits before heading out the door.

He walked into the meeting room to greet the rest of the Avengers when he felt a magical pull. In one second he was wearing a bright pink tutu in front of the Avengers.

Clint looked at him before laughing so hard he couldn't breath. Steve's face showed confusion. Nat had a small smirk on her face. Bruce smiled, showing he though it was very humorous.

Thor walked up to Tony and said, "It seems you have done something to my brother, man of iron. Do not worry. This is far better then the time he made me put on a dress." He then patted Tony on the back.

"I am going to kill him." Tony seethed. He tried to rip off the tutu only for it to appear seconds after it was removed. This cause Clint to laugh even louder.

Tony left the room. He was going to have a long talk with Loki. As he passed the halls of SHIELD he heard people laugh quietly.

He in turn started to walk faster. Soon he was back at his house where Loki had been staying.

He walked in and asked JARVIS where Loki was. He in turn said he was in the living room.

Tony made his way there. He opened the door ready to talk with the god. What he was not expecting was for Loki to be standing there waiting for him. A huge grin on his face.

"My. Tony. What a lovely outfit you are wearing." Loki said. Tony could see laughter filtering through his eyes.

"This is your fault! Make it go away." Tony said exasperated.

"Hm. Maybe if you make a deal with me." Loki said looking down at his nails in a bored way.

Tony's eyed him closely. "And what are the details of it?"

Loki looked back up at him before walking forward. When he was standing next to Tony he leaned over so his lips were right next to Tony's ear.

Tony could feel Loki's breath on his ear. Loki slowly whispered, "You have to watch one episode of Project Runway and I just might help you out of the rest of your clothes as well as the tutu." Loki said playing with Tony's shirt. Tony let out a loud moan. But then Loki was gone heading for the sofa.

"Well?" Loki said glancing back at Tony. As he sat down and patted the seat next to him.

Tony was quickly sat down next to him and started to watch Project Runway.

In the end they didn't even get past the first 30 minutes of the episode before Tony no longer had to worry about the tutu.

* * *

_Ok… I really had a ton of fun with this one! lol Though I never had watched What Not To Wear, I totally watch Project Runway cause it is amazing! ;D ehehe Hopefully this full-fills what you wanted! It is fairly entertaining cause in my other fic I actually mentioned Loki watch Project Runway! lol_


	5. Thor's Prank

_I kinda wish I had made this longer... OH WELL!_

_Prompt: Thor (or someone else, take your pick) decides to get back at Tony and/or Loki for all the jokes and pranks etc. and goes to convince Tony he's knocked Loki up. (e.g. "But we only snarked at each other!" "Is that what they're calling it on Midgard these days?") Shenanigans and hilarity (or angst; as long as I can squint and pretend there's a happy ending it's all golden) ensue; can be shippy, can be pre-ship, can be crack gen, whatever rocks your boat. ;D_

* * *

_**Thor's Prank**_

"Tis true man of iron. My brother had conceived a child from you." Thor said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But- but that is impossible! We haven't even done anything… to extreme." Tony argued back.

Thor, knowing this was probably true, continued, "Did my brother not tell you? His Asgardian heritage allows him to conceive with even the littles intimacy. I thought you would have known of this." Thor gave him his best puzzled look.

"He didn't mention it." Tony said getting worried at this point.

Thor would have grinned if it weren't for Tony standing in front of him. It was easy for someone to think you are telling the truth when they believe you are an idiot.

"Do not worry, Tony. All you have to do is marry my brother and all shall be well." Thor said with approval.

Tony turned even paler if that was possible. "But I am not good with commitment!" He stuttered out.

Thor gave him a hard look. "Are you saying you will not help my brother? Shall I show you what I did to the last person that had done this to my brother?" Thor tighten his grip on his hammer.

"Uh. No. I didn't. Um. Sorry. I will do what ever it takes… for Loki." Tony said backing away from Thor.

"Indeed you shall. I expect you to go talk with my brother on this matter right away." Thor pushed Tony in the direction to Loki's room.

Tony headed in that direction. Soon he stood in front of Loki's door. He pushed it open to see Loki in a towel. Tony looked him up and down. Seeing water drop from the gods hair onto his pale skin made Tony swallow hard.

"Like what you see?" Loki grinned at Tony.

"Yes." Tony stated before he could comprehend exactly what to say.

Loki gave a laugh before grabbing Tony by the shirt and pulling him further in the room. He gave him a rough kiss. Tony, of course, consented. There tongues clashed trying to get into each others throats. They slowly made there way to the bed before Tony fell to his back. His head hitting the pillow, Loki on top of him.

Loki was had his mouth making it's way down Tony's neck when Tony's mind finally caught up.

"Wait. I need to talk with you about something." Tony said trying to make his mind focus. It was a bit difficult with the god leaving trails of kisses up and down his neck.

"Hm." Loki gave in response still ignoring Tony.

"This is serious." Tony let out a moan as Loki found a ticklish spot between his shoulder and neck.

"Stop it." Tony finally said pushing the god away.

Loki gave out a noise of annoyance but got off Tony.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"Your brother told of your perdicament." Tony said with a sigh.

Loki gave him a puzzled. "What on Earth do you speak of?"

Tony looked him, "You know what I am talking about."

"No I do not. And if you don't tell me now I shall resume where I was cut off." Loki snapped at him. He hated being interrupted.

"He told me that you are preggers." Tony finally said rather quickly.

Loki gave him a look that was as if he had grown to heads. "Thor told you I was with a child?" Loki questioned.

"Yes?" Tony answered.

"And you believed him?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

Tony shrugged. "Well you did have a horse. What was I supposed to believe?"

"That was one time!" Loki exclaimed exasperated. "It is not like it happens that often!"

"Sorry! I just thought he might be telling the truth. I mean, he is Thor." Tony replied.

"He is my brother. Do you truly believe I was unable to teach him how to lie at least a little?" And with that Loki stood up and headed for the door. He opened it and yelled. "Thor I shall make sure my next prank causes you bodily harm for this."

Tony heard a boisterous laughter make its way to the room. Loki slamed the door shut. He glared down at Tony who still layed on the bed.

"We shall continue this endeavor later. I have to come up with a new prank at the moment. Farewell Stark." And with that Loki left.

It was then Tony realized he had just been lied to by Thor, which in turn made it so he wouldn't be seeing Loki for awhile.

"I will also be trying to end you, Thor!" He yelled down the hall at Thor. Again there was laughter.

* * *

_I am sorry. After watching Henry IV part 2 I can't get shirtless Hiddles out of my head in turn this happened. HOPE YOU LIKE HOW IT TURNED OUT! XD_


	6. 20 Questions

_Well here we are with another ;D_

_Prompt: SECRET AGENT!LOKI. Loki's not really an agent, nor a double agent, he's more of a neutral predator. His Intel can't be bought or sold and he only gives what is necessary for a job. SHEILD is currently holding him on suspicion charges and someone from his side comes in and gives him a case ... one on the Avengers. Apparently they are a risk ... and Loki knows just how much. He doesn't say anything ... because he wouldn't mind getting to know 'Iron Man' a little better *hint hint*_

* * *

**_20 Questions_**

Loki was having fun. A dangerous sort of fun, but fun none the less. He sat in a room getting a full glare of the one eyes Director Fury. He had been in questioning for possibly 3 hours now.

"Tell me what you know." Fury yelled slamming his hands down on the table.

"I wonder. How often do you run into things you can not see?" Loki questioned.

"Stop redirecting the question. Tell me!" Fury was beyond agitated. Loki grinned. Fury finally gave up and walked out the door. Loki had enough information on Fury to last him a lifetime thanks to his… clients.

He had taken this job on a whim. They had said that these so called "Avengers" were getting in the way of business. Loki had been bored with his recent jobs and decided to take the challenge. After all the Avengers were very well known.

It was only when he found someone following him that he realized there was a bit more going on then he had originally believed. He decided to do a bit more digging. It was at this time that SHEILD had taken him into custody. Here is when Fury had started the interrogation. He was getting bored of the Director. He had already hacked into their system and got the all the info on him as he could.

He was cut out of this thought when the door opened. Their was the man of iron himself, Tony Stark.

"Hello!" The man greeted with a smile.

This cause Loki to raise an eye brow. "Is there a reason they sent a man I am supposed to be dealing with?"

"Why would you want to harm such a brilliant person as myself." Tony boasted. Loki hoped he wasn't like Thor. He could only stand him for so long.

"Fury the furious said you wouldn't give him anything so I decided to intervene." Tony sat down on the opposite end of the table. "Any Intel you want to inform me of?"

"Not at the moment no." Loki said still slightly puzzled over this man.

"Ok. Well it was nice talking to you!" Tony stood up again before heading to the door.

"Wait." Loki said before he even realized it was out of his mouth.

Tony turned a arrogant smirk placed on his face. "Love me already?" His smirk never falling.

Loki let out a scowl. "Of course not. Perhaps I would just like to talk to someone who doesn't spit in my face every time he screams at me." It was the best he could come up with on the spot.

"Sure it is." Tony rolled his eyes but sat back down.

"What do you want to talk about. I have an idea! Lets play 20 questions! Each one of use answers each others questions! The first one to refuse will lose." Tony exclaimed excitedly.

Again Loki was puzzled. This was the all powerful Tony Stark? He didn't seem like much.

"Sure. How about you ask first." Loki stated calmly.

Tony sat there thinking for a moment before stating, "Who names their child after a god?"

Loki was baffled. What kind of stupid question was that?

"My father really likes Norse Mythology." Loki answered.

Tony shook his head. "I'll accept that. Someone should tell him though that was a stupid idea. I mean come on! Who names their child Loki?"

"You have insulted me." Loki said trying to take the control of the situation.

"I would say I am sorry, but it was the truth." Tony said in a matter of fact tone. "It is your turn to question!"

"What are you playing at?" Loki questioned. Their was no way Stark acted this way.

"We are playing 20 questions. duh. Keep up. My turn again." Tony said already thinking of the next question.

"Why ar-"

"That was not my question!" Loki gave an annoyed look.

"You asked me what I was playing at. I am playing 20 questions. So far you are horrible at this game. Be more specific if you want a real answer." Tony explained he grinned again. "Now my question."

"Why are you trying to attack the Avengers?" Tony became serious.

Loki thought his emotions were never in check. Tony's seem to be on a roller coaster that never ended.

Loki blinked at him for a moment before saying slyly, "Why are you so interested in me?" He gave a mischievous grin.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You still haven't answered my question! It is not your turn!" Tony interjected.

"It is a job. Now answer my question." Loki said getting agitated by this game already.

Tony glanced at him. "You seem interesting enough."

"Who are you working for?" Tony asked. Loki debated on answering.

"A certain group of people that SHIELD probably is already keeping tabs on." Loki said with out giving to much away.

"You can't do that! Be more specific." Tony groaned.

"Well, you need to be more specific with your questions." Loki had a smirk on his face.

Tony gave the god a look. "That is no fair! You can't say the same thing I did!" Tony pouted.

"My turn. Are you seeing any one?" Loki asked innocently.

"What?" Tony asked shocked for once. It seemed the tables had turned.

"Well?" Loki lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" Tony questioned Loki.

"It is not your turn to question me Anthony." Loki gave him a stern look.

"You are really going to do this?" Tony asked still a bit surprised.

Loki looked at the man. "If you don't want to answ-"

"No. I am not seeing anyone." Tony finally answered. "Why did you want to know?"

"Perhaps I find you interesting enough." Tony gave a laugh at Loki's response..

"So that is how we are going to play!" Tony said with a smile on his face still.

"Would you like to go on a date sometime?" Loki winked at Tony when he said this.

"I thought this was a date!" Tony exclaimed, pretending shock.

"Handcuffs and me being stuck in a room do not sound like a first date to me. Possibly sounds like the 4th, but not the first." Loki gave an offended look.

Tony laughed even louder. "Where would you like to have our first date?" Tony said in flirtatious voice.

"You seem to know your food. How about you decide." Loki told him.

It was then the door burst open to show Fury. "Stark! What on Earth do you think you are doing in here!"

"Just having a bit of fun." Tony said still looking at Loki.

"Leave now. Before I have to arrest you to." Fury said gesturing Stark out the door.

"You are getting rid of my entertainment." Loki complained only to get another glare from Fury.

Tony exited the room leaving Fury and Loki.

"Are you ready to answer my questions?" Fury asked.

"I would rather not." Loki said, already bored.

The door opened again to show Tony, "How about I meet you at 8, my place? I have the perfect place picked."

"Stark!"

"I shall see you then."

Fury and Loki replied at the same time. Tony shut the door but laughter could be heard behind it.

* * *

_I had a ton of fun with this one XD ehehe I really do love their banter back and forth!_


	7. Shakespeare In The Park

_Another prompt! This one was actually on fanfic XD Thank you for the prompt! Hopefully you like it! _

_PROMPT: I was wondering if you could do a prompt that I've heard before; 'Because of the 'Olde Englishe' the Asgardians use is centered around the time of Shakesphere, what if Loki, (or any Asgard God), actually acted in one of Shakesphere's original plays?' that would be a totally epic conversation... :)_

_Though I do have to bring up the fact that Shakespeare is not "Old English" (a little pet peeve of mine ;D) ehehe!_

* * *

_**Shakespeare In the Park**_

Loki walked into Avengers tower. He had been a part of the Avengers for about a month now and wanted to kill them all again. Anthony and Agent Barton had found it in their entertainment to annoy the god as much as possible. He had taken it upon himself to play pranks on them back. Tony had not been happy when he awoke with pink hair. Barton was a bit more then pissed when he pulled an arrow out, only to have it turn into a snake. They had gone back and forth with these pranks now.

He walked into the kitchen to find both men. They both seemed to be whispering to each other about something.

"It seems as though, you both are making another plot together." Loki interpreted them.

They jumped a foot before turning to the god. Slowly Tony seemed to get a grin on his face. "Actually it is not a plot. More of a question."

Loki gave him a puzzled look.

"I am also interested in this." The hawk said, a mirror image of Tony's grin now on his face.

This could not end well. Loki raised an eyebrow at both of them. "What is it you would like to ask?" He questioned them.

"We heard from your brother that you might have done something that to do with plays. As in Shakespeare. We want to know if that is true?"

Loki let out a sound of annoyance. Yes. He had been a part of a Shakespeare play. He had believed that out of most feeble minded humans, Shakespeare actually had something interesting. Thor and the other gods had never stopped making fun of him for being in the plays.

Tony's grin widened when he heard the noise come out of Loki's mouth. "So it's true then?" he questioned.

"If you must know, yes." Loki said turning to get away from the 2 Avengers.

"Which play?" Clint said following the god. Tony also came along.

"I was a part of the play known as Henry IV as well as Henry V." Loki gave an answer hoping they would give up.

"Which character did you play?" Tony questioned.

"Will you not leave this alone?" Loki seethed, looking back to glare at thing 1 and thing 2.

Tony's and Clint's grin appeared to widen if that was even possible. "We are just interested in learning more about our fellow Avengers.

Loki crossed his arms. He could not stand being questioned by these two. And knowing them, they would not stop until they knew the answer.

"I played the childish Hal who grew up to be the valiant Henry V. Now leave me be." Loki said beginning to walk towards his room. He was almost there.

"Did that mean you had to kiss a dude?" Clint questioned.

The god gave him a long hard glare.

"Alright. I will leave you alone now." Clint rolled his eyes before starting to head in a different direction.

Tony still followed him until he was at his door. Loki was about to the door only to hear. "Where hast been, Hal?" exclaimed from the mechanic.

"What did you say?" the god questioned sharply.

"Anon anon sir!" Tony exclaimed.

"Stop that." Loki snapped.

"Nay, but hark you, Francis: for the sugar thou gavest me,'twas a pennyworth, wast't not?" Tony said giving a bow. A smirk still plastered on his face.

Loki lunged at Tony intent on killing him. He chased the mortal around Avengers Tower. Tony still quoting Shakespeare the entire time. "Anon, Francis? No, Francis; but to-morrow, Francis; or, Francis, o' Thursday; or indeed, Francis, when thou wilt. But, Francis!" He said aggravating Loki on purpose.

When Loki finally had his hands on the mortal he was about to punch him multiple times only to have the door opened. In walked Thor and Steve. They gave the two a questioning look.

"What are you doing, Brother?" Thor questioned.

"I am killing this idiotic fool." Loki glared at the man in his hands.

"That would not do you well. Please let go of the man of iron." Thor said, he walked up and put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki let got of Tony, snarling. "Fine I will let him live. I shall be in my room." He started to walk towards the door.

"Lets do some Shakespeare in the park again soon!" He called after the god of mischief. Oh. Loki would make sure that he would get his revenge.

* * *

_Yes... This also has to do with the fact that Tom is also in Henry IV and V ;D DON'T JUDGE ME XD_


	8. The Dreadful Dog

_hehehe! I like this one ;D_

_I saw a piece of fanart that involved Tony being jealous of anyone or anything that showed Loki and affection. However, I always though Loki would be the more paranoid jealous type what with Tony's reputation and all. So here's a prompt for ya: Tony gets a dog/puppy/pet of some sort for public appearances and ends up liking it a bit too much for Loki to keep quiet about. Jealous god of mischief, go._

* * *

The Dreadful Dog

Loki glared at the fur ball that was laying on the couch. Tony was sitting there watching tv, the got went unnoticed by the said mortal.

The dog in question had taken the spot the was most definitely not his to lay in. The god had been the one to take that seat since he had been in a relationship with Tony. Now it had been taken by a measly little "Yorkie".

Loki had believed that when Tony had bought the dog he wouldn't last a week before getting rid of it. After all dogs are a lot of work and Tony hates work.

Since the dog had been here for a month now Loki thought it might have been good for Tony. He had gotten another companion. After awhile it got a bit agravating to say the least. The dog known as "Rory" had began to follow the mechanic around. It was cute at first, Loki would never admit that out loud. Now, however Tony seemed to always do everything with the dog.

"I am taking the dog for a walk." Tony would say.

"I have to run by the store and buy some dog food." Tony explained.

"I am flying the dog with my suit." Tony never said this, but if he did, Loki would make sure he would 'accidently' drop the dog and would be unable to find it again.

Loki still glared at the sleeping figure that had taken _HIS _spot next to Tony. That greedy little animal would see the wrath of Loki the god of mischief soon.

He finally walked up to Tony about to sit down right on the dog. Tony grabbed the small puppy and pulled it close to his chest.

"Watch out!" He exclaimed. "Don't want to hurt Rory here!" The dog awoke from it's slumber and started to bark.

"Why is it always about the dog!" Loki snapped.

Tony blinked at Loki. "What?"

"Is he more important then me? I bet you like him more. He follows you around all the time!" Loki ranted about the small dog. In turn the dog barked louder.

"If you do not shut up the idiotic animal I shall make sure it never barks again!" Loki screamed above the dog's bark.

"You are yelling at me... about the dog?" Tony questioned still finding this predicament odd.

Loki glare did not waiver from Rory, even as Tony spoke.

"Are you jealous of a dog?" Tony asked.

"Of course not. I am so much better then the mutt with no brains." Loki seethed.

"You are!" Tony exclaimed finally realizing it. "Why the hell are you jealous of a dog? Is it cause he took your spot?" Tony asked dryly.

Loki made no movement.

"Seriously?" Tony rolled his eyes. "I guess I have to say, you are more important then Rory." Tony said trying desperately to keep a straight face at this point.

Loki looked off into a different direction. "Then you will get rid of it?"

"No! I love Rory to! I mean look at his face!" Tony shoved the dog into the god's face. Rory looked at him for a moment before he started to lick Loki, its tail wagging.

"See. He likes you to. Now apologize." Tony brought Loki's hands up and made him hold Rory.

Still the dog was happily looking at Loki. Loki stood there a moment with Rory. "I guess he is sort of cute." Loki mumbled out. "I still disapprove of him." Loki handed the dog back to Tony. "If he takes my spot one more time I shall take him to this so called 'animal shelter' I have heard of." Loki stalks away leaving Tony with Rory.

"I think he likes you!" Tony exclaimed, looking down at the dog.

* * *

_Hope you like this one XD eheh! A bit more fluffy then what I normally do..._


	9. Damn You, Moffat

_the plot bunnies in my brain must be mating cause I just thought of this and had to write it..._

* * *

_**Damn You, Moffat**  
_

Tony walked into Stark tower. He had a long day fighting a random villain. To tell you the truth it was getting tiresome.

He decided to go ahead and watch some tv to rest a little while. As he walked up to the living room he heard the tv on.

Tony was puzzled. He definitely turned that off... Well... Jarvis did. He opened the door slowly. Someone appeared to be sitting on the couch.

He tried to think of anyone that would come into his house to do so.

Tony was interrupted by that thought when the man in question shouted at the tv.

"YOU HAVE TO STOP KILLING RORY! DAMN YOU MOFFAT!"

Tony froze. He knew that voice anywhere.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony yelled at the god of mischief.

Loki glanced up momentarily at Tony. "Jarvis? Where was your warning?"

"I apologize Master Loki. I was distracted by Rory's almost death experience again. I shall make sure this never happens again." The posh British accent of Jarivs sounded out.

Tony stood there shell shocked. "What do you mean Jarvis? You have been letting Loki in to watch Doctor Who?"

There was an awkward silence for another couple of seconds.

"I need someone to talk to about Moffat's tendency to cause my systems to go haywire. I believe I attempted to tell you about it, Sir, but you brushed it off." Jarvis responded.

"What do you mean it messes with your system! YOU ARE A COMPUTER." Tony yelled at his AI. "And you! Why are you allowing this!?" Tony pointed an accusing finger at Loki.

"I also needed someone to talk to about Doctor Who. It is a very aggravating show." Loki replied in a nonchalant way. "Plus, I do not have cable at my home. Here I can watch it for free."

Tony face palmed. "You come to my house to watch Doctor Who... for free."

Loki rolled his eyes, "What do you expect. I am cheap when it comes to entertainment."

"I need a drink." Tony said heading for the direction of his bar.

Loki looked back at the tv. "The Doctor has to save Rory. He has let him die to many times for him not to succeed." Loki told the AI.

"I have to agree. Moffat has been known to put in some twist. Perhaps, The Doctor has something up his sleeve." Jarvis would have been nodding his head if he were real.

"I can't believe this is happening. I have to be dreaming." Tony murmured as he downed a shot of vodka.

Loki and Jarvis continued to converse about the episode for another 20 minutes before the show ended. Loki stood and stretched.

"Are you finally leaving my house?" Tony questioned.

"Until next weekend, Mr. Stark." Loki looked over at the man.

"What do you mean next weekend?" Tony asked exasperated.

Loki gave him an odd look. "There shall be a new episode next weekend. I can not watch it with out my Doctor Who friend."

"Doctor Who friend?" Tony managed out.

"Why Jarvis of course." Loki told him obviously. "I thank you for allowing me into your home."

"I didn't!" Tony yelled out.

"I was not referring to you." Loki explained.

"Indeed, sir. Until next time, Master Loki." Jarvis told the god.

With that Loki disappeared from Tony's sight. The man of iron stood there still shocked at what he had learned that night.

"Jarvis... You are so grounded." Tony then walked towards his bedroom for a good nights sleep.

* * *

_EHEHEH I had fun with it XD_


	10. An Injured Spider

_This one contains SMARTASS FAMILY! Which if you don't know what that is, it contains Loki and Tony as mother and father and Peter Parker as their child XD ENJOY!_

* * *

_**An Injured Spider**_

Peter felt his leg ache as he dodged another attack. His leg had been injured prior and he didn't know how much longer he could continue dodging this man's attack. He did a back flip in order to not get hit. The pressure on his leg made it collapse.

Peter let out a pained cry before falling, catching himself with his hands. He glanced up wincing and closing his eyes as the man brought down the knife. He waited for pain to follow only to hear the man start to curse. He opened his eyes to find leather in front of him. A hand had taken hold of the enemies arm.

"That is a really bad idea." A sharp voice said. Peter eyes widened, he knew that voice anywhere.

"Mo-" The boy started to say only to be cut off.

"Not now Spider-Child. I am having a conversation with your friend here." Peter flinched at the venom in Loki's voice as he said that.

Loki tightened his grip on the man's arm causing him to drop the knife. "I seem to have a problem with the way you were treating Spider-Child." Loki had a vicious smile on his face.

The man screamed out in pain as Loki twisted his arm. "I need to know how we are going to fix this problem." Loki still had a smile on his face.

"I- I wont go near him again!" The man said through cries of pain.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "I do not believe you." At this point his arm no longer seemed functional, so Loki dropped it. The man back up against the wall. The sound of a machine was brought to their attention. Iron Man landed next to the three men.

"Now sweet heart, you helped Spider-Man. Just knock the man out." Tony told Loki as he head to where Peter was still on the ground. "We better take a look at that." He pointed towards the injured leg.

Loki rolled his eye. He was bout to knock the man out, but decided to do one more thing.

He leaned over to the shaking man and smiled once more before whispering so only Loki and he could hear.

"You are very lucky that Spider-Child and Iron Man are here. If they were not, I would not be satisfied until your blood was dripping in the streets. Remember that next time you attempt to hurt one of them again." Loki then knocked the man out by hitting his head against the wall behind him.

Loki turned to see Tony treating Peter's wound. "How is the injury?" He asked with a serious expression.

"It is fine. Just a small scratch." Peter said as Tony began to wrap it. He flinched a little.

Loki's eyes narrowed, "Is that the truth, Anthony?"

"He might need a couple of stitches." Tony mumbled out. Peter looked at his father and started to pout.

Loki crossed his arms going into mother mode. "You are now grounded, Spider-Child, until all of your wounds are healed."

Peter groaned in annoyance, "But mom! I have to go be a hero! You can't ground Spider-Man! And my name is not Spider-Child."

"I just did." Loki said with no more room to argue. "And I will call you Spider-Man when you are no longer a child."

Peter looked at his father, "Come on pops! Help me out here!"

Tony glanced between the two, "Listen to your mother." Was the only thing he said.

"You promised him something to side with you!" Peter pointed an accusing finger at his mother.

Loki gave a slight smirk, "I might have."

"What can I say! Your mother has unbelievable control over me. And he promised me something great tonight." Tony smiled over to Loki. Loki raised an eyebrow.

Peter quickly covered his ears. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE! Sorry I said anything about that!"

Tony laughed before picking up Peter.

"This sucks." Peter attempted to argue the rest of the way back to the tower. He didn't win.

—

The next day if anyone was paying attention to the paper, they might have seen a story about a man. This man went to the police and confessed to many crimes. His reasoning to confessing is that he wanted to be protected from Spider-Man's mother. The police where baffled by this response but arrested him none the less.

* * *

_ehehe! hope you liked this one!_


	11. Meeting The Family

_LOL I put these together since they are sort of the same thing XD Also! I do realize I left out Jormungand! I couldn't think of anything to do with him XD SORRY! ;D lol_

_Prompt: Peter is slowly turning more and more into a spider and Loki takes him to meet the other kids_

* * *

**_Meeting The Family_**

Peter sat awkwardly at the table. He kept glancing in between his two parents. They seemed to be having a staring contest. Neither giving room for defeat.

"What good would meeting my… other half siblings help me with my spider issue?" He asked trying to get them to stop.

"You will understand once you meet them." Loki said still not looking away from Tony. "And we all go visit them." Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"I think it would still be better if it was only you and your son that went." Tony returned the gods look.

"Anthony Edward Stark. You will be coming with us whether you want to or not." Loki snapped at Tony.

"We really don-" Peter was about to say only to have both parents snap their head towards him in annoyance. "Never mind." he mumbled.

Tony finally let out a sigh, "You win this time." Loki got a huge grin on his face.

"Which shall we visit first?" Loki put his hands together.

"I think we should start Peter off easily with Sleipnir. The others can be a bit…interesting." Tony looked between Peter and Loki.

"To Asgard it is." Loki smiled and stood taking a hold of Peter's and Tony's hands.

—

Once in Asgard, they made their way to the stables. Peter gave a questioning look to both his parents but continued walking.

They walked up and open the stables. Entering it, they went up to the biggest horse there. Loki stopped and turned towards Peter.

"This is your oldest sibling." Loki began to stroke the steed. "His name is Sleipnir. He is the strongest and fastest steed to ever set foot in Asgard." Loki was talking as any proud as any parent.

Peter eyed the steed warily. The earlier conversation making a bit more sense now.

"Come along, Peter, greet your brother." Loki motioned for Peter to come closer.

Peter hesitantly did as he was told. He began to stroke the horse on it's stout.

"This isn't so bad." Peter murmured. The horse made a sudden movement which caused Peter to take a small movement.

Loki grinned at the two. "He wants to show you how fast he can ride."

Peter glanced at Tony who was watching in amusement. "What do you mean?" Loki began to unlatch Sleipnir from his stables.

"Get on." Was all Loki said. Peter began to shake his head, "I have never ridden a ho-" Loki ignored him and pushed him on top of Sleipnir.

With out warning the 8-legged horse took off. Peter grasped the horse around it neck. He held on tightly with his eyes closed. After a couple of seconds Peter finally opened his eyes to see the world passing before him. It was exhilarating. He slowly began to sit more straight, no longer holding on to his sibling's neck. They soon stopped on a cliff just outside of Asgard. Here they could see the entire city.

"Beautiful." Peter whispered out, the horse nodded in agreement. Peter looked down and smiled, "Thanks for showing me this." The horse gave an grunt in response.

After a couple of minutes they made their way back to the stables. Loki and Tony were waiting right outside.

"Did you have fun?" Loki asked.

"Yes. It was amazing!" Peter got off of the stallion. "It was great meeting you." He stroked Sleipnir once more.

"See, Anthony, all is fine." Loki turned and smirked at Tony.

"He isn't the son I was worried about." Tony mumbled.

Loki lead Sleipnir back into the stables and hooked him back up. "I shall visit you again soon." He told his son and headed out.

"Now we shall go visit Fenrir" Loki motioned for the two to follow.

Tony let out an groan.

—

They made their way outside of Asgard will they were at a little cave. Loki entered the cave with ease while Tony and Peter were a bit more concerned. Tony more so than Peter.

"Fenrir? I know you are here." Loki yelled out. All the sudden a shadow came to attack him. Peter and Tony froze concerned for their loved one.

Loki let out a long laugh instead of fear. The two relaxed a bit when they realized the creature was just playing. The wolf was wagging it tail in excitement. The creature perked his ears towards the two. He looked at Tony and started to growl.

Tony back up quickly. "Why does he hate me so much!" Tony cried out to Loki.

The wolf was following his every move.

"He has always hated the men I dated. It is only reasonable." Loki answered walking up next to Peter.

"He tried to rip off my arm the last time!" Tony groaned.

"Like I said, He was playing." Loki rolled his eyes at Tony.

Tony pointed an accusing finger at Loki, "He wasn't attacking you! He wanted to kill me." The growls grew as Tony spoke.

"I am going to go wait outside." Tony mumbled, slowly making his way out of the cave. Once he was out the wolf was back to wagging its tail at Loki.

"Fenrir, this is your brother, Peter." Loki motioned towards the boy. "Be nice." he added.

Fenrir went and smelled the boy cautiously. Peter just stood their. Fenrir then just sat down and stared at him, as if waiting for him to do something.

They both waited for the other to do something. After a minute of waiting Peter shifted and said, "Er… Nice to meet you." Peter stuck out his hand.

Fenrir look at the hand before placing his head onto the hand. This caused Peter to let out a little laugh. The wolf started to wag it's tail in response.

"That is a better response then what Tony had." Loki snickered. Peter look at his mother before going back to Fenrir. He started to scratch his chin which caused the wolf to close his eyes in comfort.

"How much longer are you going to be!" A voice echoed through the cave.

The wolf stood up and started to growl once more.

Loki laughed, "We will be out in a moment Anthony." He responded.

Loki bent over and scratched the wolf's head before saying, "We should probably leave. Your father can get a bit impatient." They both turned to exit the cave.

Tony was pacing back and forth trying to keep calm. Once outside he bombarded Peter, "He didn't hurt you did he? Are you injured? Please tell me you are alright."

Loki again rolled his eyes, "I would not allow that."

Tony crossed his arms. "You let it happen to me."

"I thought you would be able to handle it." Loki responded.

Tony pointed at Loki, "You- You!" He couldn't think of anything else to come back with.

Loki just laughed and began to walk, "To Hel."

This caused Peter to stop, "Wait what?"

—

They entered the dark parts of Hel. Loki leading the way once more. The found themselves in front of a women high up on a seat. She looked down at them before her eyes found Loki.

"Daddy!" She screamed as she ran and hugged the man. "Why haven't you visited!"

"Sorry, darling, I have been busy." Loki hugged her back. "I would like you to meet someone," He backed up, "This is Peter. Peter this is Hela"

She looked him over, "Want to make a deal? I would love your soul!" She grinned.

Peter sputtered in shock, "Uh, No. I." He was confused beyond belief.

She gave a laugh just like Loki's, "Just kidding!" She took hold of his hand and started to drag him away, "You want to come see the souls I have! Some of them are really interesting." They were no longer in Tony's and Loki's sight.

"I think he is already feeling better." Tony remarked sarcastically.

"At least I did something to make him feel better." Loki glared at the man. Tony flinched.

"Sorry. I didn't know what to do." Tony mumbled, "Most children don't start crawling on the wall like they are spiders."

Loki gave the man a small smile, "I forgive you." He gave a Tony a quick kiss before the rush of feet started to come back.

Hela came back with a very pale Peter. "That was so much fun! You guys should come back soon! I have to go collect a few souls, but come back anytime!" She then disappeared.

"Feeling better yet?" Tony put his arm around his son.

"I little bit. But next time, I really don't want to go see her collection." Peter was still pale from earlier.

* * *

_Longer than planed but OH WELL! Thanks for the prompts! ALSO! I do see all your prompts but I already have 4 more to do so I will get to them ASAP_


	12. Peter in Paris

_Sorry! Got a bit busy! Now back to prompts! Also for this one Peter is going to be about 7 or so!_

_Prompt: Smartass family/Avengers trip to Paris - Peter gets lost._

* * *

**_Peter In Paris_**

"If we do not find him, I am giving myself permission to skin you alive." Loki seethed at Tony.

"I would love for you to do that." Tony cursed at what he had done. He was supposed to keep an eye on Peter, only to have him disappear seconds later. Tony had felt awful the moment he turned around, no longer finding his son. Loki didn't react any better. Loki had been saying he was going to cause the man bodily harm since the child went missing. Tony was already feeling awful about it.

He was debating on calling the rest of the Avengers to find Peter. In the end he did. All the Avengers had shown up and split up. They had been searching for a good 30 minutes now with no avail.

"It is fine. We will find him." Tony told himself trying to calm his nerves.

—

Peter had made his way around the area. There were people everywhere here. He looked up to see a giant tower. He believed that maybe he could find Dad and Mom from up there. He made his way to one of the legs and started to climb.

When he was fairly high up he paused and glanced around. Many of the civilians were pointing at him.

"Little boy! Please get down from there. It is very dangerous." A man standing near the bottom asked.

Peter shook his head no. "I am not allowed to talk with strangers. Unless they are friends of Daddy's or Mommy's." Peter yelled down.

More chatter came from bellow, before the man looked back up, "How did you get that high up?"

Peter thought about replying, "I climbed." The man gave him a shocked look and whispered to a women next to him.

"What are your parents names? We can go find them." The man called up. At this point many people were beginning to point at the young boy.

Peter looked puzzled, "My parents names are Mom and Dad."

The man on the ground looked a bit upset before asking, "What are they look like or act like then?"

"Well… My mommy is really awesome! He can move my toys with his mind! My daddy is also amazing. He made me all the kinds of cool stuff." Peter was getting excited when his fingers slipped causing him to fall.

Cries of panic came out of the crowd only to be stopped by a blur of color taking hold of the child. Everyone looked at where he landed and found one god of mischief cradling Peter.

Peter looked up with a smile on. "Mommy! I have been looking for you! I even climbed that big iron pole there!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Loki sighed and looked down at his son, "Now, Peter what have we said about wondering off."

"Not to do it." Peter mumbled.

"You are in lots of trouble young man." Loki placed Peter on the ground, all eyes facing them. "You gave me and your Dad a heart attack with worry." Loki scolded him.

It was then that Loki's phone rang he answered it saying, "I found him." then hung up the phone known Tony would be able to track it.

"Peter. I have also mentioned not to climb things. That includes the Eiffel Tower." Loki went back to scolding Peter.

"But I wanted to find you!" Peter complained trying to tell his mother his reasoning.

Loki crossed his arms, "You are going to have to be grounded from your computer because of this incident."

Peter let out a groan. At this point Tony had made his way through the crowd and found the two standing there. He knelled next to Peter and started to check if he had injuries.

"Are you hurt at all?" He then hugged the child tightly. "Don't ever do that again." Tony still held the child as he said this.

"Sorry dad." Peter fiddled with his feet. Tony the stood, picking up the child and took hold of Loki's hand. "Now that that is all done, lets go back to the original plan." Tony started to drag Loki behind him.

"At least I got to see what you humans call the Eiffel Tower. It really is an interesting piece of work." Loki chuckled as Tony took them to further explore Paris.

* * *

_I know! Abrupt ending XD _


	13. Caught Red Handed

_Another one finished XD hope you like it!_

_Prompt: Peter is grounded and sneaks out for hero stuff and runs into Tony and Loki on a date._

Caught Red Handed

This was a going a bit smoother then Peter had originally planed. All he had to do was convince Jarvis to not tell his father or mother that he had left. After all, they were no longer here anyways. He then just climbed out of his window, suit already on.

He began to swing through alleyways, stopping robbers and so on. Just a quick night out as Spider-Man. He would be back before his Dad and Mom were back. Perfect plan.

If only he had thought it through a bit more. In one of the many burglaries he ran into the one and only Deadpool. Deadpool had never been one for subtly.

So when he ran into Spider-Man is was loud and obnoxious.

"Spidey! How have you been! Haven't seen you in awhile!" Deadpool yelled at the top of his lungs.

Peter just groaned in annoyance. "Hi, Deadpool." He then began to walk in another direction.

"Where are you going? What have you been up to?" Deadpool asked a million questions at once. He draped an arm of Peter.

"I don't have time for this. Can we get back to this later?" Peter removed the man's arm from his shoulder.

Deadpool gave him a curious look before staring off in another direction. Peter was about to swing away only to have Deadpool stop him once more.

"Hey! Isn't that Tony Stark? I have to get an autograph!" Deadpool was bounding off in the direction of Tony who was at a restaurant. He seemed to be eating alone.

Peter grabbed the back of Deadpool's costume.

"Wait." He called after him.

Deadpool turned back to the man, "Fall in love with me that fast?"

Peter shook his head, "No. It is just. You did not see me tonight. ok? Nothing."

"Why are you being so secretive Spidey?" Deadpool questioned.

"No reason." Peter fidget with his costume.

"I could give a reason." A voice sounded from behind Peter.

Peter turned slowly to find a peeved looking Loki.

"Uh. Hi, mom." Peter gulped.

Deadpool looked between the two. "Spidey, your mom's a dude? That is so cool."

Peter glared at Deadpool.

"Hello Spidey-Mommy! I am Deadpool. Can you crawl up walls to?" Deadpool held out his hand. Loki looked at it before crossing his arms.

"Leave now." His voice commanding.

Deadpool gave him a weird look, "I don't want to."

"If you do not, I shall skin you alive." Loki seethed to Deadpool.

Deadpool laughed, "Spidey, I like your mommy! I really think that he will skin me!"

Peter face palmed. This was the worst thing to ever happen.

"Are you testing my patience." Loki scowled.

"No. Do I call you mam or sir?" Deadpool began to think deeply.

Peter was going to be dead. Loki seemed to be getting even more aggitated with his conversation with Deadpool.

"Well. I think I should go now! Lovely to meet you, mam. sir." Deadpool nodded at Loki and then took off.

Loki stared holes into Peter. "Anthony!" He called.

Tony looked up to in surprise to see both Peter and Loki. He made his way out and stood next to them.

"You are supposed to be grounded." Tony had a humorous smile on his face.

"I know." Peter mumbled. "I am in trouble aren't I?"

"Not at all. You are a teen of cour-" Tony stopped talking when Loki's glare switched to him.

"Yes. Lots of trouble." Loki told them. "You also ruined my date with Anthony that we had been planing on for quite sometime." Loki was getting even more agitated if that was possible.

"Sorry. You wouldn't have known. I was just-" Peter tried to explain himself before being interrupted.

"And you were hanging out with that awful superhero." Loki cut him off.

"Wait. Which hero?" Tony questioned.

"You use to be a super villain. Why is that so much worse." Peter wined.

"You will not hang out with that Deadpool." Loki told Peter, "And it is different. He is not me."

"That doesn't even make sense." Peter groaned.

"Deadpool? You were with Deadpool?" Tony gaped.

"We are going home now." Loki motioned for the two to follow.

"Why am I being left out of this entire exchange." Tony began to follow Loki.

Peter just sulked behind them. If anyone looked at them they would have seen Tony Stark, Loki, and Spider-Man walking down the streets back to Avengers Tower. A very odd picture but entertaining none the less.


End file.
